Loree Diamondez
Staci Finichal is an eDiva better known by her ringname Loree Diamondez or Loree Kennedy,she currently works for Deathcore Passion Wrestling as a diva and model. Early life Staci Finichal was born on March 6, 1981,her parents are Loree Finichal and David Finichal,her mother was a professional wrestler who had a lot of success on the independent circuit then opened a wrestling school,Staci showed an interest in wrestling at an early age and so her mother trained her from the age of 13. Unfortunately Loree passed away after being involved in a car accident,Staci didn't show much interest in wrestling for a while,she gained an interest in cheerleading and joined the cheerleader squad at her high school,her father owned a bar which Staci often sang at on weekends. Staci left home at the age of 18 and began modelling. She moved to New York. Deathcore Passion Wrestling Staci soon got bored of life as a model and searched for something more,she moved back to Hollister California and her father got her interested in wrestling again,she began to train others at her mother's wrestling school which her father had been running since her mother died,the school began to run small shows under the company name LWF,where Staci was simply known as Staci,Blaze Inferno who owned Deathcore Passion Wrestling attended one of the shows and was impressed by Staci. She called her asking her to wrestle for Deathcore Passion Wrestling,Loree decided to go. She debuted as Loree Diamondez,she said in a recent interview "I got the Name Loree Diamondez from two things,my mom and my ex boyfriend,my mom's name was Loree so i named myself after her,but Loree Finichal didnt sound to glamourous so i used my pet name from my boyfriend at the time,he always called me diamond,i added EZ at the end for a little bit of a difference." She debuted and was unnoticed,she went for a brief hiatus and returned,she made an impact and became close friends with Dakota-Rose Layfield. During her second run in DPW Loree gained a lot more confidence,her catchphrase was "Lozish" a made up word simply meaning Cool and Awesome. Her character was very flirtatious which was unlike the real Staci. She said in a recent interview "I got a chance to be somebody else for a change,when i was Staci,i was normal,but when i was Loree,i was larger than life." Her character's flirtatious ways started a storyline with Ken Kennedy,the two became close friends and were always seen together with Dakota-Rose Layfield. Ken and Loree were always flirting together but never actually dated,it was Loree who made the first move,she asked Ken "Hey Ken,mabye you could show me how to do the perfrect Kenton Bomb sometime,then we could talk about it over lunch" He accepted and they officially became an item. Loree and Dakota grew further apart,their friendship was ruined when Dakota captured the DPW womans championship,she then attacked Loree ending the friendship,this bought Ken and Loree closer together,later that month Ken asked Loree to marry him,she thought he was joking and just laughed,when he told her he was serious she said yes. Later that year Loree one a divas money in the bank ladder match which entitled her to a women's title shot anytime she choose,she still hasn't used it yet. Ken and Loree engaged in a feud with Kalia Sanchez and Goldberg later that month. In a surprise turn of events for 2007,Ken and Loree announced they had gone to Las Vegas on New Year's Eve and got married! Loree then engaged in a heated feud with the womans champion Kalia Sanchez and captured the women's championship. She later lost the championship to Melina Perez but engaged in a feud with WCW cruiserweight champion February Martin soon after capturing the title that February held. During a battle royal Mickie James and Melina helped eliminate Loree, after the match Loree and Blaze Inferno beat up Mickie and Melina. When Mickie captured the women's title from Melina, Loree and Mickie began to feud. Nicknames The California Cutie The Hollister Honey Miss Money in the Bank Catchphrases "Thats Lozish" "Oh Lozish,very Lozish" "Now im gonna show all my diamonds how much i can sparkle!" Merchandise Loree and Ken "Screw the haters" T-shirt Loree Diamondez "always shining" T-shirt Loree and Dakota "Friends Forever" Pendant Loree and Dakota "Friends Forever" Locket Loree and Ken "Tainted Love" Pendant Loree Kennedy "California Cutie" T-Shirt Finishing and Signature moves The Diamond Lock(Wrist Lock With Bridge) Hollister Honey(Diving Reverse DDT) Breakin' Free(Tope Atomico) 5 Colours(Corkscrew Moonsault) Theme music Theme's as Staci in LWF 1st theme:Basketcase-Green Day 2nd theme:Golden Touch-Razorlight Theme's as Loree Diamondez in DPW 1st theme:Teenage Kicks-Busted 2nd theme:5 Colours in her hair-Mcfly Themes as Loree Kennedy in DPW 1st theme:Star Girl-Mcfly 2nd theme:Shut up-Kelly Osbourne Notable Feuds Kalia Sanchez Dakota-Rose Layfield Melina Perez Mickie James February Martin Outside of wrestling Staci is a profesional singer and dancer,she often performs at her father's bar in Hollister,she often performs Jazz and Musicial theater numbers. She is currently working on an album called Diamond Daze. Facts Staci is allergic to Mushrooms,onions,seafood and garlic. Staci admires Jack Johnson and claims he is her favourite musical artist. She can play Bass Guitar. Her favourite actors are Will Ferrel and Jim Carey. Personal life She is best friends with her on screen enemy Dakota-Rose Layfield. She is dating fellow DPW star Tony Nical. She has a cat called Jack which she named after Jack Johnson. Links * Loree's profile at Deathcore Passion Wrestling